Act 47 - Goodbye, Minako
Act 47 - Goodbye, Minako was the 47th episode of "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon". Summary To celebrate Minako's preparation for her surgery, the senshi plan a party for her, only to find out that she passed away during the medical exam. Plot Minako Aino tells Artemis that she will do an examination surgery for her illness, and then gives him an album of her new song before leaving her home to see her friends. Ami, Rei and Makoto are wishing Minako good luck on the surgery, and are even planning a welcome back party. Minako then leaves after the little meeting. Usagi is planning to give something to Mamoru, before Minako shows up behind her and tells her about the album, much to Usagi's excitement. Back at the meeting room, the others are discussing about Usagi and the Mystical Silver Crystal, and then worry about Minako, but Rei then snaps that she will be fine. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl is surprised over Queen Metaria's powers, and then allows Jadeite to use her youma to separate Metaria's spirit from the world, causing monsters to be unleashed by them. Usagi, Rei, Ami and human Luna are making the party for Minako, but Makoto and Artemis then tell the 4 girls that Minako hasn't returned from her examination, deeply concerning the others. Later, Rei meets up with Artemis, saddened. Rei asks Artemis what is wrong, and then Artemis tells something (What he said is not onscreen until the end of the episode), leaving Rei in complete devastation. An army of unleashed monsters, from a youma, then attack the city. But luckily, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arrive to battle, but Venus and Mars are nowhere to be seen. During the fight, Sailor Mars finally arrives. Seemingly enraged and upset, she joins the fight and attacks the monsters along with Moon, Mercury and Jupiter until they all are destroyed. After this, Usagi notices Rei in pain, leading to her approaching Rei, shaking. A flashback to earlier in the episode is shown, revealing that Artemis was telling Rei that Minako had unfortunately passed away from the illness she was supposed to have an examination for, causing Mars to break down sobbing. The next scene is shown of Minako, in a somewhat afterlife, thanking her friends and reading a note that she wrote just in case she died, but then cuts to the Senshi without Minako. Everyone is shown grieving and sobbing, Rei holding the note in her shaky hands. The episode ends with the camera zooming into the album CD, and Minako giggling is heard. First Appearances Trivia *In Act 23 it was mentioned that Minako had 6 months to live and this episode was aired about 6 months after Act 23. *Minako dies after having awakened as Sailor Venus only the previous episode. *Until this episode the fifth chair in the base was white but in this episode it is orange, the main colour of Sailor Venus. *Minako's death wasn't shown onscreen but there were symbolic shots such as showing her hotel room and recording studio empty. Category:PGSM Category:PGSM episodes